Inu Kagome
by truekagomehigurashi 'TKH
Summary: "Kagome." The tall figure bent down and our lips touched in a feathery kiss. 'What is happening' I fell limp for the figure to catch me. "Ses…" I fell to black. Who or what turned Kagome to a half demon? And why doesn't she remember anyone? Slight SesshXKag mainly InuXKag Rated T for language hehehe XD
1. Chapter 1-New Morning

_**Hey so here is a new story my first so please no rude comments tnx :3**_

~Kagome's POV~  
I yawned in surprise of the new beautiful morning. _Its never been this nice before_. "Oi, Kagome's up!" I heard a quite annoying bark. "Hey Kagome how are you feeling?" I worried looking kitsune rushed to my side. "Oh hey Shippou, I'm fine." I sat up, feeling a big shock in my lower abdomen. "Oi stupid girl don't get up yet!" That annoying bark again. He made me lay back down on the futon. "Well at least she didn't die." The monk said eating. "Yes I must agree, I must tend to her wounds so get out **boys**." Sango said mostly looking at Miroku. All of the men left except for Shippou who was very young for a demon. "How does it feel?" Sango said rubbing some herbs on my lower abdomen which a demon pierced. "Fine." I said. A second later pain shot up my back. Shippou curled on me trying to comfort me. "Oi Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha yipped. Sango answered for me as I had no energy to speak. I fell asleep with fatigue until nightfall. By nightfall everyone exhausted and fell asleep. Everyone except for me even Inuyasha fell asleep. For some reason I was very restless. I felt something evil but familiar approaching the hut. With haste I grabbed my bow and I was shocked to find my wound healed. Outside I saw a dark figure and deciding to let the others sleep I went out to see who was there. "So it was you, why are you here?" I asked the golden eyed figure. He walked closer to me. "What are you doing?" I backed away a little. "Kagome." The tall figure bent down and our lips touched in a feathery kiss. 'What is happening!' I fell limp for the figure to catch me. "Ses…" I fell to black.

_**So who do you think the figure was that kissed Kagome? Tell me Xb**_

_**Short I know but it will get longer see ya I got a date with Inuyasha :3**_


	2. Chapter 2- 'Kaede'

_**Nothing new to tell you now to...**_

_**Chapter Two- 'Kaede?'**_

"What the hell? A girl lying in the middle of the forest?" I heard someone say. "Should we take her with us?" A guff voice asked. "Sure why not maybe Lady Kaede can do something about her." _Kaede where have I heard that before?_ In a split second I was being carried to the lady called 'Kaede.' It took over an hour or so to reach the village where Kaede lived. "Do you know where Lady Kaede is?" The male asked. "She is in her house." The man thanked the person and went to a house still carrying me. "Lady Kaede, I found this girl in the forest. May you take and heal her?" He laid me on the floor. "Yes thank you for bringing her. She seems to be a friend of mine." The Lady Kaede said. When he left I sat up. "So you are the one called 'Kaede'?" I said boldly. She looked confused. "Kagome?" "How do you know my name hag?!" I snapped. "My, my I must call Inuyasha here immediately!" She said grabbing a piece of paper. "You know of the one called 'Inuyasha'! Tell me who is he!" I barked sharply. She ignored me. "Fine I will find him on my own!" I said threatening to leave the hut. "Please wait till he gets here young Kagome." She turned. "Fine only cause your beggin me." I found a comfy seat and fell asleep. _Run. Run far away. Don't look back._ Even though my head said to not look back I did. There I saw a terrifying dark figure. _Just run and don't look back._

**_I know bad place to end it right? Well I just had this one already made soooo. Ya bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3- What!

_**Chapter Three- What!**_

"So your telling ye, Kagome disappeared and mysteriously appeared in the forest?" Kaede's voice echoed. I lightly opened my eyes to see a demon hunter, a young kitsune, a monk, and a demon boy with white hair, a dog demon perhaps. "Look! Kagome woke up." The demon slayer stated. I vaguely yawned at the person. "Man I'm hungry, hey hag where's some food?" I snapped. "Kagome is acting different." The kitsune looked worriedly at the white haired boy. He shrugged and looked at me. "Who are these people? Where is this 'Inuyasha' person you said he would come!" I snapped at Kaede. Everyone looked at each other. "Kagome do you know who we are?" The demon slayer asked. "Of course not why would I know you a demon slayer." I retorted. "She startin to get on my nerves." The boy said. "Fine just who are you!" I went in his face.  
"Kagome calm down." Kaede pulled me back. I huffed and left the hut. I found a quiet little place on a tree limb. I pulled back the cloth to reveal my midnight black dog ears. "Man it hurt to keep my ears tucked away." (KH: and yes she has ears OH SNAP) I easily jumped to the limb and stretched out and relaxed. I yawned. "Man I'm tired." "Hey Kagome! Where are you!" The boy yelled. _What ever I don't even know him_ "KAGOME!" The boy yelled again. _He is startin to get on my nerves. If he yells one more time…_ "KAGOME!" _That's it._ I angrily jumped down from my tree branch. "What the hell do you want?!" I growled at him. He seemed to be in shock. "What are you starring at!" I hissed. "What are those?" The boy starred at my ears. "What I have always had these." I rubbed my ears. "Since WHEN did you get EARS!" He pushed me against the tree. "Who the hell do you think you are!" I snapped and pushed him back to send him flying to another tree. "Just what happened to you Kagome?" He coughed. "Oh you can withstand that push? You must be a half demon. Just like me."

_**KH: Oh Snap bet you didn't expect that!**_

_**Inu: Uh it says in the title Kagome.**_

_**KH: Shut up let me have my moment!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Kagome w ears

_**Chapter Four- Kagome w/ ears**_

(KH: This is Kagome still)"You must be a half demon. Just like me." I said taking his white hair into my hands and playing with it. "When… when did you become half demon!? And how!" I moved my hand from his hair. "Well since when I was found in the forest I was half demon. I don't remember and much before that except a person." I backed away. "Who is this person?" He moved toward me. "His name is 'Inuyasha.' Do you know him?" I asked. He turned his head with a confused look. "Kagome." He moved closer. "What is it boy." He inched closer and closer to me. "Maybe you'll remember if I." He got close and look into my eyes. He bent down and lightly our lips touched. I quickly pushed him away. "What the hell! Why… why did you do that!" I touched my lips. I deeply blushed when he looked at me. "Do you remember me now Kagome?" He lightly blushed. "Why would I know you. And… and you just…" I said blushing very deeply. _What do I do?! Maybe I can get away from this lunatic by bounding_ (KH: more like leaping from tree to tree) _off and losing him in the forest!_ "Kagome." The crazy kid tried to reach for me. With haste I ran off into the woods.

InuYasha's POV  
_ What did I just do? And how did Kagome…_ I headed back to Kaede's hut to meet up with the others. "Hey Inuyasha what happened where's Kagome?" Sango asked. Everyone turned to face me. "Um… She wanted to clear her head so um… she took a stroll. If I may can I be left alone for awhile." I said. I sat and started thinking._ How did she… maybe it was Naraku!_ I came up with tons of reasons that Kagome would forget her memory but none for her being a half demon. What is this feeling? I took a minute to think of who's yokai it was Sesshomaru! I quickly stood up and said "Sesshomaru is here." Everyone looked at me.

_**Hehehe I love cliff hangers and it wasn't even supposed to be! XD Tell me how yo liked it and disliked it PLZZZZ**_


	5. Chapter 5- Sesshomaru?

_**Chapter 5- Sesshomaru?**_

~Kagome's POV~  
I kept bounding (KH: more like leaping) tree to tree. _What the hell!_ I suddenly stopped and went to the ground feeling the sudden strong yokai power surged threw the area. "Kagome so is where you have been hiding." A striking figure walked out of the bushes. The figure had sliver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, and dark purple slashes on the sides of his cheeks. Like cuts. "Um… who are you." I yipped making sure I didn't look him in the eyes. Definitely a full bred dog demon._ I must keep my ground Kagome._ "Kagome let us go we need to head back to the palace." "I will ask you again who are you." I barked lightly. _Wait, I remember him his name was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother!_ His yokai grew tremendously and I fell to the ground. "Now that you are a half breed it is easier to tame you." _Tame me? Why does he want me?_ "Let us leave Kagome." He grabbed my arm. "**LEAVE HER ALONE**!" Someone yelled. (KH: Oh snap here comes an enraged Inuyasha! :D) I turned to see the arrogant half breed. "Just what I need my HALF brother shows." Said Sesshomaru angrily. _They are brothers but Inuyasha was very strong so he couldn't be him._ "I said LET GO OF HER!" The younger brother growled. I can tell the half breed was younger and more childish next to his arrogant yet more mature older brother. "Kagome." The larger male looked at me. I was silent. "Sesshomaru what are YOU doing here." The half inu barked looking dangerously at the man next to me. "Kagome let us go." The arrogant man called to me. "Uh… yes." I quickly ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Kagome. Come here." The inu pup barked. _Why would I go to him? Since he just… a few minutes ago. _I quickly blushed a little but stood ground with Sesshomaru and anyways he was the best answer to seek her past, the one called 'Inuyasha' and who that dark figure was in her dream. The Inu Lord turned only after grunting at his younger brother.

**_Chapter 6 coming soon XD *uses magic fennec power* bye *runs away*_**


	6. Note from FK

_**I know I haven't updated most of my stories. I am sorry for that. I am working on a new FanFic as well of trying to complete the others and also I have to do a ton of homework. Again I am sorry and plz be patient. (P.S. I going to make a SessXKag fanfic :3)**_

_**~Fennec Kagome**_


End file.
